Already Home
by iceprincess954
Summary: Take a look around. I'm your sunshine, I'm your wind, I'm your shadow. I'm already home, I'll always be there. Rewritten.


A/N: Song is I'm Already There by Lonestar. Hope you like the new one-shot. Rewritten

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

Logan Huntzberger was driving along the empty Boston road in his flashy Lamborghini sports car. He looked at his left hand and twirled the platinum ring around. It had been 3 years since he had gotten married to Rory Gilmore, his Ace. His family had never approved, but they were finally coming around. They at least pretended to like her after she was named both Gilmore and Hayden heiress. Now, they could finally see that he was happy. He pulled quickly into the parking lot of the Boston-Woburn, the hotel he was staying at. He parked, walked into the lobby, hopped on the elevator and up to the top floor to his suite. He opened the room and walked into the suite's bedroom. He snatched his cell phone and pressed her speed dial number. The phone rung, she quickly picked up. Her voice flowed over the line.

"Hey" Rory Huntzberger answered.

"Hey Ace"

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to hear you talk. This is a trip to hell and back; Boring lunch meetings, plastic people, fake smiles and endless business deals.

"That's high society for you, here, Nicky wants to talk to you"

"Okay"

"Hi Papa"

"Hey, how you doing? Taking good care of mommy for me?"

"Yup. We miss you. When you coming home Papa?" his three year old son asked.

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_

"Take a look around Andy. I'm your sunshine, I'm your wind, I'm your shadow. I'm already home, I'll always be there"

"Okay, I love you Papa. Mama wants to talk to you"

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

"So, one more week, right Logan?"

"Yeah Ace, one more week. I wish you were here." He sighed.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later; I gotta put Lori down for her nap. Love you"

"Love you too Ace, bye" he clicked his phone closed. He laid back and closed his eyes. __

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

Logan quickly fell asleep, dreaming about his 2 kids. His three year old son Nicholas, Nicky Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger and his one year old daughter Lorelai, Lori Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger IV. He never thought he'd be here but it was fate's very own curveball. He was woken a few hours later by his cell ringing. 'Ace' flashed across the screen. He picked up.

"Hey Ace"

"Hi"

"So, what's new in the exciting life of Rory Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger in the past," he looked at his watch, "4 hours?"

"Oh nothing" she quoted him from earlier "just calling back like I said I would. I finally got Lori to sleep, something I know I miss." She said with a tired laugh.

"The joys of parenthood" he quipped "My father is Satan" he groaned. "I might just bail out on this last week. I'm exhausted just thinking about it"

"I'm sure. Alright, well, I have to cut this short since Nicky is running around trying to get my attention. Be safe, and come home soon"

"Alright, I'll be home soon. In fact, I'm already there. I'm your sunshine, I'm your moonlight, I'm your wind. I'll be with you wherever you are, Rory."

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are_

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There


End file.
